Vladimir's Saturday Detention
by Crystalteen
Summary: Two guardians and seven students, each with an entirely opposing label, from St. Vladimir's Academy are forced to spend a Saturday in detention together. By the end of the day, will these nine different personalities break the rules? Will they bare their souls and decide to change everything? Or will they decide to always remain against each other because of their labels?


**A/N: Hey everybody! :) **

**Recently, I have grown a deep admiration for ****_Vampire Academy_****, so I have decided to do none other than create my first ever fanfic about it right here. This fanfic is a total spin off from ****_The Breakfast Club_****, considering that's one of my top favorite 80s films.**

**Nonetheless, even though this is a spin off, I'm not going to be having the characters exchange the exact same conversations, carry out the completely same actions, or speak with the direct same dialogue. Of course I'm going to put familiar scenes and conversations, but I'm not going to write it all ****_word for word _****and ****_action to action _****like it all came together in ****_The Breakfast Club_****. In my opinion, I don't see the fun in that. So, of course, I'm bringing my own style and the total ****_Vampire Academy_**** spirit into this! I'm so excited! :D **

**I'll be trying my absolute hardest to keep each of the ****_Vampire Academy _****characters in character, because I just ****_love _****it when they're all in correct character, but at the same time, I'll be trying to get them to fit in with the labels that they receive in this Saturday detention. :) **

**WARNING: Rated T for language and slight sexuality, but nothing major. **

**AND REMEMBER: Looks and labels can be ****_strongly_**** misleading… **

**Summary: Dimitri Belikov, along with the assistance of Abigale Andrews, the new female guardian of the academy, have no choice but to supervise a Saturday detention out of Headmistress Kirova's orders. Seven fellow St. Vladimir students, who are known commonly as Rose Hathaway (the Rebel), Vasilisa Dragomir (the Wallflower), Christian Ozera (the Basket Case), Jesse Zeklos (the Player), Mia Rinaldi (the Diva), Eddie Castile (the Brain), and Hazel Morgan (the Plaything), have landed themselves into the situation of attending the exact same Saturday detention. Rose and Lissa are the only two students who directly know practically everything about each other, but the other five teenagers barely know anything at all. What will this Saturday detention bring to the seven teenagers and two guardians? **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) They definitely help increase my writing spirit and help my creativity soar! :D Please review! :) :)**

**Enjoy the first chapter, everyone! :) :D :D**

* * *

_Saturday… March 24, 2015_

_St. Vladimir's Academy,_

_Missoula, Montana. 60062._

_Dear Ms. Kirova,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us. In the simplest terms, the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, a player, a basket case, a diva, a rebel, a wallflower, a plaything, a goody-goody, and a wannabe. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed…_

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

When I was first notified by Headmistress Kirova that she wanted to see me in her office, I honestly didn't know what to expect. Ever since I first received my important position as both a highly skilled guardian and instructor of St. Vladimir's Academy, I've witnessed _plenty _of teenage silliness among _many _of the students. Actually, if there ever came a time in my life where I had to list all of the mindless situations that these careless students have gotten themselves into, I would say that it would be easier if I could describe the predicaments that they _didn't _come in contact with.

As soon as I entered Kirova's office, dressed entirely in black like I nearly always was, I was instantly greeted with the sight of her sitting at her desk. She must have not been aware of my presence, because even as I was about to close the wooden doors behind me without taking my eyes off from her, Headmistress Kirova wouldn't look up from the few sealed telegrams that she was flipping through.

After quietly managing to clear my throat, I said in my noticeable Russian accent, "Headmistress Kirova, I believe you requested my presence."

By the time I addressed her name, Kirova had already ceased her examination on the telegrams and glanced up at me.

"That is correct, Dimitri." the Headmistress, without removing her attention from me, tapped the telegrams against the wooden surface of her desk so they were perfectly lined up with each other. Then after she sat the envelopes down beside her writing utensil holder, Kirova motioned to one of the two chairs that were in front of her desk and said, "Please take a seat. I have some matters that I would like to discuss with you."

I slightly pursed my lips and nodded. Like I said, I didn't have the slightest clue what to expect, but if I had to take a guess, I would say that the Headmistress wanted to talk about what happened a few days previously. Rose Hathaway, who I served as a personal trainer to, was supposed to meet me in the gym so we could work on improving her dodging and sneak attacks. At first, when she was running five minutes late, all that was running through my mind was the thought of how I was going to force her to run at least ten laps like I did the last time she didn't arrive to our training session on time. However, when that five minutes that Rose commonly abused with running late reached fifteen minutes, I knew that I couldn't continue to wait from where I was still easily gripping the rings. As a professional guardian, I had a strict schedule that I _had _to keep on track no matter what.

So I swung myself down from the rings, preforming a successful backflip in midair and landing perfectly on my feet against the floor before I stormed out of the gym, cursing silently to myself in Russian with strong impatience glistening in my dark eyes. By the time I made it to Rose's dorm, the strictness had overpowered me to the point where I didn't bother trying to knock. Instead, I grabbed the doorknob and turned it roughly, only to reveal the surprise that Rose must've forgot to lock her door. And that's when I saw Rose sitting cross-legged on her bed, drinking from a glass bottle of booze with dozens of more unopened packages of alcohol on the floor. She had somehow successfully snuck them in and she already finished jugging down at least three other bottles before I busted her. In result of her inexcusable behavior, training between us that day was canceled and I strictly escorted her on a detour to Headmistress Kirova's office, where it was official that Rose would be spending this very Saturday in detention.

"You don't have to close the doors fully," Kirova informed, which helped snap me out of remembering the horrible images of Rose getting boozed up in her room. "I'm sure that nobody else is roaming the halls of the academy this early on a Saturday morning."

"Very well," I approached her desk, my hands staying connected behind my back to show respect until I took a seat in one of the two open chairs. "Headmistress, if I may ask, is this about the whole drinking situation that I walked in on with Rose?"

Kirova slightly pursed her lips, which were coated with a deep ruby red lipstick like they always were. "In a way, yes." She tapped her matching scarlet painted fingernails lightly against the surface of her closed computer.

"What do you mean by 'in a way'?" I asked, curiousness glowing in my eyes.

Headmistress Kirova bowed her head, beginning to sketch some fancily printed notes down in a nearby folder. Student files, which was where Kirova noted all of the consequences and punishments that these teenagers got themselves into.

"Well, I'm afraid Rose Hathaway isn't the only one who is going to be serving a Saturday detention today. Unfortunately, there are six other fellow classmates of hers who are going to be joining her in the library today as well."

"_Six_?" I knew that my eyes probably looked too large for my head all of the sudden, but I was too caught off guard to care.

Without looking up from her writing, Kirova replied with, "Unfortunately so."

"_Seven _students serving a Saturday detention today?" I asked, but instead of giving Kirova a chance to give me the same response, I added quickly, "Are these teenagers ever going to learn how to behave in this dangerous world?"

"Let's continue clinging to the hope, Dimitri," instructed the Headmistress as she finally turned her head back up so we were making eye contact again. "It's what keeps us each going in this academy."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but before I could get a word out, Headmistress Kirova and I were caught off guard when the sound of something rolling fast against the floor came charging into the room. Without any hesitation, I whipped myself around in the chair I was sitting in and I saw Abigale Andrews, the new highly skilled female guardian who has been a part of St. Vladimir's for just a little over a month, riding towards Kirova's desk on a skateboard. For a twenty-three-year-old, she looked more like she was a student herself. Aside from her golden blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail with a dark purple bandana, she was dressed in an old pair of green converse, a worn out pair of jeans that had a few tiny holes in the fabric around her knees, a dark blue and dimly white checkered flannel, and a solid white T-shirt that had me looking at her like she was insane. It had the picture of a skull printed on it, its hallow eyes in the shape of two hearts, and a vaguely glittery tiara was on top of its head with bright pink roses and deep green roots covered with thorns framing it in another heart.

"Abigale Andrews!" Headmistress Kirova exclaimed, somewhat slamming her hands against her desk as she stood up from her chair. "How many times have I told you to _not _ride around on that skateboard inside of the academy?"

Abigale came to a halt just in time, directly beside the open chair that was beside the one that I was sitting in. "The same amount of times that you have caught me riding it inside of the academy, Ma'am."

"And how many times would that exactly be?" Kirova asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Releasing a small, but also very deep sigh, Abigale bobbed her head to the right and replied with, "Too many times to possibly give a direct number, Headmistress."

"For once, I agree with you, Abigale." the Headmistress extended out her arm, her slightly pale hand opened. "Now hand over that skateboard. I was fair enough to give you one warning after the next every time I noticed you riding it inside."

"And why don't you take those sunglasses off while you're at it?" I questioned in a sort of strict tone, keeping my head up by positioning my arm vertically, my elbow resting against the arm of my seat.

Stepping off from her multicolored skateboard, Abigale released a couple of soft chuckles. "Nice to see you again, too, Dimitri." She then bent down, snatching it up from the floor and handing it over to Headmistress Kirova without the slightest hint of anger, annoyance, or sorrow written anywhere on her face. Ever since Abigale Andrews became a new St. Vladimir's guardian and personal mentor, I just _had _to be the main one who had to get used to her nearly always altering attitude. I'm not saying that she's _always _getting on my nerves and testing my patience, but it was unquestionably a solid ninety-five percent of the time.

Abigale finally pushed the dark sunglasses that were shielding her bluish/greenish eyes up so they were now resting on top of her head.

"I swear, Abigale," Kirova said, storing the skateboard somewhere behind her desk before she took her seat again. "You've only been here for thirty-four days and yet you have managed to get into so much mischief that you make Rosemarie Hathaway look like an angel."

It was true. I always thought that nobody could _possibly _be more insubordinate than Rose, but then I met Abigale and I was _definitely _proven wrong. Most people probably wonder why she hasn't been removed from the academy, considering she _has _gotten herself into quite a large amount of trouble ever since she first got here. There were two reasons why Kirova couldn't resist keeping her. For one, there weren't as many female instructors as there used to be and Abigale had _plenty _of potential. As for the second reason, I am not in the position where I _have_ to mention it, so I won't.

"So is that why you requested to see me, Headmistress Kirova?" questioned Abigale, who was also aware of how she couldn't be taken out of St. Vladimir's.

"Not this time," Kirova answered with a couple of shakes of her head. "Please take a seat next to Dimitri. It's time I have a discussion with both of you about todays Saturday detention."

"Right, I heard that there are seven students attending detention today," Abigale said as she properly crossed one of her legs on top of the other when she took her seat. "Wasn't Rose Hathaway caught drinking in her dorm a few days ago?"

I rolled my eyes slightly, as if I were saying, "Where have you been when that was spread among the other guardians?" But instead, I said out loud, "Yes, I was the one who walked in on her."

"Which automatically makes her one of the seven students who are going to be attending Saturday detention today." Headmistress Kirova placed her hands on the flat surface of her desk, folding them together. "Now I'm sure that you two are wondering why I exactly requested your presence here in my office." When neither Abigale or I said anything back, Kirova went on. "These Saturday detentions are helpful for us and all of the other guardians because they provide the time for our dear troubled youths to ponder the error of their ways. Plus they help bring realizations to any fellow peers, but at the same time, detentions involve leaving these troubled teenagers all alone in a room all together for at least eight straight hours." Headmistress Kirova raised her eyebrows. "I believe you two can picture just a few of the dozens of predicaments that can occur throughout that long period of time, correct?"

Abigale and I both nodded, still remaining silent.

The Headmistress then flashed one of her rare smiles at mainly me. "Good," she approvingly nodded a little. "Then you both will understand why I'm telling you to supervise these seven students all through detention today."

Immediately, my eyes shot huge. I froze my hand, no longer twirling the slim lose thread from my duster around my index finger. After Rose received her detention, which meant that our training session would have to be canceled, I thought that I was going to be able to spend my Saturday the way that I wanted to spend it. I had no paperwork, there were no upcoming events to plan for, and without Rose, I didn't have any instructing to carry out. But now...Headmistress Kirova wanted me to _supervise a Saturday detention_? And with _Abigale Andrews _as my assistance out of all of the other guardians?

"_Supervise_?" Abigale almost instantly blurted out, confusion noticeably glimmering in her eyes. "Headmistress Kirova, I thought that students were just supposed to sit still and keep their mouths shut in detention. Why would they need to be supervised for that?"

Kirova rolled her eyes slightly. "You were a teenager once, Abigale. And if you ask me, you still act quite a lot like one." the Headmistress then picked a pen out from her writing utensil holder and began to print what looked like names down on a nearby slip of paper. "They can be very mischievous and you can never tell what they're plotting to do as soon as you turn your back. So we can't risk leaving seven youths who allowed themselves to be vulnerable to teenage silliness all alone in the library."

Much to my dismay, I knew that I was going to have to deal with spending my Saturday supervising this detention. If there was one thing that I was positive over no matter what, it was how I couldn't go against any of Kirova's orders at all.

"I'm sure I can handle supervising these troublemakers, but I do have one request." I watched as Headmistress Kirova arched her eyebrows at me, and with hard seriousness exposed in my eyes, I motioned slightly to Abigale. "Can Alberta be at my side for assistance instead of Goldilocks here?"

Abigale threw her arms across her chest and scoffed, but at the same time, she managed to chuckle. "What do you have against me?" Abigale asked as soon as she turned her head, studying me.

I glanced back at her, seriousness still heavily locked in my eyes. "Who said I had anything against you?"

"No guardian here has anything against another guardian," Headmistress Kirova immediately spoke up before Abigale could possibly say anything back. "Dimitri, you are one of the most responsible and level-headed guardians here at St. Vladimir's. Having Abigale around you, I'm sure, will help her realize how she _should _behave on a regular basis."

"With all respect, Headmistress," Abigale interrupted, just as I began to open my mouth to say something back. "I don't wish to be too strict and uptight for my own good."

I immediately turned my head, looking at her. "Excuse me, but I'm right here."

"Sorry," the tone of Abigale's fully American voice was completely meaningful as she glanced back at me, which resulted in us making eye contact. "I'll admit that I could've made that come out better."

Instead of saying anything back, I slightly rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the Headmistress. She had just pinned a couple of pieces of paper flatly down on a nearby clipboard, the piece with the fancily printed out names on it being the one on top.

"This sheet of paper has the names of the students who will be serving detention today. Now underneath it are seven extra sheets of paper that have nothing written on them. Not yet, at least." Kirova explained as she extended the clipboard out towards me. Carefully, I took it from her offering hand, feeling Abigale's eyes following my every move as I vaguely swept a glance over the fancily printed out names.

_Rosemarie Hathaway_

_Princess Vasilisa Dragomir_

_Jesse Zeklos _

_Christian Ozera _

_Eddie Castile _

_Mia Rinaldi _

_Hazel Morgan_

"Headmistress Kirova," Abigale suddenly said in a surprised tone, which had me immediately turning my head in her direction. Of course, it then came to my realization that she was leaning over in her seat and practically glancing directly over my shoulder, reading from Kirova's list of the student names. "Even the Princess got detention?" Abigale then asked after she fixed her attention back on the Headmistress.

"Unfortunately," Kirova responded with her hands now neatly folded once more. "I never thought that the Princess of all people would even think about resorting to violence over any circumstance, but that is all that I am going to dare say about her or any of the other students who are on that list. I'm not here to graphically break down every detail behind why and how these teenagers landed themselves in detention."

While Abigale only nodded her head softly, I said in an understanding voice, "Of course not, Headmistress."

It was silent for a moment, leaving Kirova to slowly glance back and forth from me to Abigale once more.

"Now as I was saying just a little bit earlier," the silence was then shattered when the Headmistress began to speak once more. "Dimitri, those seven other slips of paper are for you to write reports on. One slip of paper per report on each student's attitude and actions throughout the entire detention. You may use the front and back of every page if you run out of space, but you must be sure to describe everything as accurately and as detailed as possible."

Understanding my responsibilities for this Saturday completely, I nodded my head a little. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Whoa, whoa!" Abigale suddenly blurted out, her eyes seeming to resemble shocked glass globes. She had her hands raised to her shoulders, almost looking like she had just witnessed somebody shoot a homeless puppy that she was about to rescue from the cold streets herself.

Just slightly, I eyed her from the corner of my eye, but Kirova raised her eyebrows at Abigale's unexpected outburst and silently examined her, obviously unpleased.

"Why does Dimitri get to write the reports?" questioned Abigale, the surprised look on her face still not shifting.

"Abigale," Kirova vaguely chuckled as she rested her dark eyes shut and shook her head a little. "The next time you unpleasantly exclaim something out during an important conversation like this, how about you don't waste your already unladylike moment by asking an absurd question like that?"

"With all respect, Headmistress," Abigale said rather quickly, probably hoping to regain at least the smallest portion of behaving respectfully by saying that of all things first. "I'm just curious over why you chose Dimitri to write the reports instead of me."

I slightly cocked an eyebrow in confusion, but I didn't say anything. Was she _actually_ trying to say that she _wanted _to write the reports instead?

"Abigale Andrews," Headmistress Kirova somewhat raised her voice. "I chose Dimitri over you because I believe that there's a high possibility that he already knows much more about these students than you do. I'm also sure that he will bring back much more accurate and promising reports than somebody like you possibly could even try managing." Slowly, Kirova rose from her seat again, but she didn't remove her eyes from Abigale, who I could tell was completely unfazed by Headmistress Kirova's sharp words. "Have you even paid the slightest amount of attention as to how _you _act compared to _him_?" the Headmistress then asked as she slowly walked around to the front of her desk, her black high heels tapping against the floor with each step she took until she ceased herself directly in front of Abigale. "Just look at the way you act. Look at your behavior, or how about the way you even dress?" Delicately, with a slight smirk playing around with her deep red lips, Kirova cuffed Abigale's face with one of her pale hands. She had each of her thin fingers pressed slightly against Abigale's cheek, but her thumb was underneath her chin, forcing her to practically stare up at the ceiling so her neck could be almost fully exposed. "You act like nothing more than a seventeen-year-old dhampir who is trapped inside of a twenty-three-year-old dhampir's body. It's time for you to _grow up_ and accept the fact that there will_ always_ be true and evil darkness in this twisted world...before it pulls a sneak attack over your head and devours your edible, rare, and such _sweet_ taste..." Kirova's voice was starting to grow hushed, her solid white fangs now clearly exposed.

"Headmistress Kirova!" I immediately exclaimed, knowing exactly what thoughts were bolting across her mind. At the sound of my voice, the Headmistress ran her tongue slightly over her teeth and she glanced over at me. I stared directly back, the seriousness still remaining solidly in my eyes. "If you wish for Abigale and I to supervise the detention, we really should get across the hall now. The students should be arriving at any time."

I could see the realization beginning to spark inside of Headmistress Kirova's eyes. With a quiet huff, she drew her hand away from Abigale's face, standing back up perfectly straight.

"Of course," the Headmistress slightly nodded once, her tone giving it away that she was definitely hungry. "I have something else that I must take care of first, but I'll be in the library to explain the rules in just a couple of minutes. I'm sure that you two know by now what is expected."

"Yes, Headmistress." I said with a small nod, right before I helped myself up from where I was sitting, keeping a hold of the clipboard with one of my hands. Then, when I turned my attention over to Abigale, I saw something that I was used to, but at the same time, it still sort of surprised me. She was still looking at Headmistress Kirova, blinking naturally every few seconds with her lips slimly pursed. It was almost like anybody could believe that she didn't have the slightest clue over what Kirova was about to do to her if I hadn't spoke up, but that wasn't the case. Abigale was very aware; she just didn't feel threatened. At all.

"Come on, Abigale," I gave her shoulder a small tap with my free hand. When she turned her head towards me, she cracked, the corners of her lips beginning to expose another one of her wide smiles. "We have work to do, Miss Andrews." I added after a couple of more seconds, witnessing the small snickers silently escape Abigale's mouth after her grin spread to the point where practically all of her perfectly straight teeth were exposed.

"Of course, Mr. Belikov. Let's get to it." Abigale, after uncrossing her one leg from where it was properly resting on top of her other, stood up from her chair and began her way towards the wooden doors. That smile of hers refused to disappear from her face.

Having everything I needed: my instructions, the clipboard for attendance and my reports, and a partner, I shot the Headmistress one more quick glance and then followed after Abigale Andrews.

**Jesse's POV**

I thrust my tightly clenched fists into my dark blue jeans pockets and released an obviously pissed off groan. "I'm telling you, Ralf," I growled through my slightly grinding teeth. "I _seriously _can't believe that this is freaking happening to me."

Ralf, who was walking by my side down one of the dozens of currently vacant hallways of St. Vladimir's Academy, flicked his dark bangs out of his face with one slim nudge of his head. "Jesse, how many times do I _have _to tell you? What you did is something that practically every moroi attempts to do at least once in their life." I could see a single drop blood trickling down his chin from where it left the upper right corner of his mouth. Recently, Ralf offered me a deal: he would accompany me during my walk to the library so I could serve my damn detention, but I had to help him sneak into the cafeteria first. Why? He wanted to be the first moroi student in the whole academy to get the first serve of the delicious nourishment from an offering feeder's blood. Of course, I couldn't resist agreeing to Ralf's deal, mainly because he _was _my best friend and that would mean that I could be the second moroi to sneak some early morning blood for breakfast.

"You got blood dripping down your face. Right there, Ralf." I informed him as I poked at the edge of my mouth with my ring finger. We were both successful with sneaking in and back out of the cafeteria without getting caught, which would be terribly ironic if anybody other than Ralf knew why I was attending detention today.

After wiping the trickle of blood away from his face with the back of his hand, Ralf froze in his tracks and grabbed me rather roughly by my arm, which immediately had me stop walking also. "Dude, show me your mouth!" Ralf exclaimed in a suddenly hurried, but also very hushed tone. "I need to make sure that there's no blood in your teeth. The last thing you need is another Saturday detention. We're supposed to attend a game next Saturday anyway. You_ can't_ miss it!"

"Don't even remind me that today is Saturday..." I muttered with a careless roll of my eyes, but then I carried out Ralf's order, slightly tilting my head back and opening my mouth as wide as I possibly could without accidentally dislocating my jaw. It only took Ralf a couple of seconds of complete silence to study as many of my solid white teeth as he could, shifting his viewing angles quickly. Finally, I closed my mouth back up when he gave my shoulder a small smack and said approvingly, "You're clean."

"Thanks..." I grumbled, but even though I meant it, I was too pissed to actually sound like I did. As Ralf and I began to stroll down the hallway again, I couldn't help but let out a hard scoff as I quickly added in pure annoyance, "I just can't believe that the bitchy headmistress is forcing me to spend _my _Saturday in detention. What I did wasn't _that _bad...it's not like I'm a defective or anything."

I could tell Ralf was stifling some chuckles as soon as I brought up how I wasn't at all mentally challenged, but that didn't stop him from trying to act serious along with me. He was honestly just as angry with Headmistress Kirova as I was, but he was just better at masking his fury.

"What you did doesn't make you a defective, Jesse." Ralf pointed out as he took a piece of gum out from his pocket and bared it from its silver wrapper. Then he tossed it into his mouth, beginning to chew. "Though I will say that if you ever do plan to do what you did again, you _have _to either have a close friend who can manage using a strong dose of compulsion be at your side, or you have to make sure that somebody is on lookout for any guardians so your ass doesn't get busted."

"That information could've been useful three damn nights ago, Ralf..." I went on cursing under my breath, twirling a lose thread from my denim shirt (which showed off practically every perfectly chiseled part of my whole muscled chest) around my index finger.

"Sorry, man," Ralf said with a lazy shrug, his lips sort of pursed. "Just don't blame yourself for what...you know, _happened_. It wasn't your fault...you didn't mean to...you know."

I barely bit down on my bottom lip and nibbled at its skin for a couple of seconds, taking a moment to digest Ralf's words as the dark memories from three nights previously immediately flooded back inside of my brain. Harshly, I narrowed my eyes and I threw my strong arms across my chest, exclaiming coldly, "I am already aware that my ass didn't do anything wrong! Alberta Petrov should've just minded her own business instead of dragging me all the way down to Headmistress Kirova's office like I was some pathetic child! I shouldn't even have to attend this damn detention!" I hadn't noticed until now that I had begun to pick up the pace in my walking, so now I was beginning to break into a run down the long hallway.

"Jesse, wait!" Ralf called out, already starting to race after me, but it didn't take long before my bolting jog came to a complete stop. Just as I was about to continue running straight ahead, a girl with short blonde hair that she had perfectly styled to resemble a pixie came walking out directly in my path from the other connecting hallway, in which transformed the part of where we were located in St. Vladimir's into the shape of a T.

My chest was smudged up against hers and her hands had been smacked flat against my abs, which triggered a pleasurable wave of satisfaction to flood across my mind, replacing the anger that had struck me from remembering what happened a couple of nights ago. When the blonde glanced up at me, there being a major difference in our heights, I noticed these Hershey colored eyes of hers that perfectly fit together with the rest of her dollish face. I knew for a fact that I had seen her around the academy before, especially between classes when the hallways were overflowing with fellow peers, and she would be walking with about six other people, each of them laughing and smiling over whatever each of them were whispering among their little group.

"Oh my God!" the pixie-haired girl exclaimed in absolute disgust before I even got the chance to attempt coming up with a pickup line. Without any hesitation, she forced herself away from me by shoving her hands against my chest, clutching her nail filer over her heart like it was a hopeless infant. "What in the hell is wrong with you? Don't you even _try _to watch where you are going, bitch?"

I raised my eyebrows, the thought of being called a bitch by a little keychain version of some pixie-haired teenage girl instantly firing up my irritation once more.

"Oh, _I'm _the bitch?" I asked, pointing at myself, my eyebrows still crooked upward. "I'd hate to burst your bubble, sweetheart, but it was _your _scrawny ass that bumped into _me_. Why don't you do yourself a favor and save the nail filing for when you're _not _trying to be a walking disaster?"

The blonde's eyes became nothing but slits of pure anger when she narrowed them at me. I couldn't resist the still strong temptation for me to examine her, so I quickly did. She was dressed in a bright pink shirt that was a little baggy on her much skinnier body; the originally short sleeves hung off from her pale shoulders, exposing them as the fabric drooped all the way down to her elbows. As for the dark brown skirt that she was also wearing, it rained all the way down to the middle of her shins and hugged her curvy figure much better. Lastly, she had on terribly expensive looking, lighter brown, high heeled boots that ran up all the way to the bottom of her knees. It was obvious that she was one of those very hot, but snobby, spoiled, and bitchy divas.

"It's funny," said the pixie-haired girl, even though there wasn't the slightest chuckle escaping from her mouth.

Confusion sparked in Ralf's eyes as he stood there beside me. "What's funny?" he questioned.

The pixie-haired girl crossed her arms over her breasts, obviously ignoring him as she kept her eyes on me. "That people like _you _actually believe that you're able to even waste your breath on people like _me_. In my presence, all you two are worthy enough for is getting down on your hands and knees and kissing off any dirt that found its way onto my designer boots."

I flung my tightly clenched fists down to my sides, feeling them beginning to tremble slightly from me squeezing them shut so hard. "Well you know what _I _think is funny?" I didn't even bother to pause. "That the strigoi are our much despised enemies, but yet, I couldn't possibly be wishing anymore than what I already am in my head for one of them to just appear right now and finish off your damn snobby ass!"

"Jesse, she's not worth it..." Ralf whispered as he placed his hand carefully on my tensed shoulder, looking around and probably hoping to God that we wouldn't get busted starting an argument when I should've already been heading to detention.

"I'm going to tell you something and you _better _listen to it!" the pixie-haired girl growled, not removing her strictly narrowed eyes from me as she angrily peeled her lips back, revealing practically all of her slimly grinding teeth. "Get _out _of _my _space and stay _out _of _my _face, you worthless asshole!" She practically spit directly in my face without any cares at all, but before I got the chance to try saying anything back to her, she flung herself around and sassily began to stomp off, the tapping sound of her heels echoing repeatedly in the new silence of the empty halls.

"What a damn bitch..." I snarled, wiping some of her saliva off from where it splattered against my cheek.

Ralf scoffed, but then cracked a small smug smirk as he nudged me in the ribs and said, "A damn bitch who is just in need of a good screwing."

I probably would've laughed at least a bit if I wasn't so pissed, but I just rolled my eyes and continued my way to get to the library. Ralf kept strolling by my side, his hands in his pockets as he chewed at his minty stick of gum.

**Eddie's POV**

Humming a soft tune that I could've sworn that my father used to hum while he watched my mother sway me to sleep in her arms, I tried to take my mind away from _why _I was forced by Headmistress Kirova to attend a Saturday detention. To be fair, she wasn't wrong when she told me after I was caught that what I did _was _wrong. But I thought that she was crazy to send me to detention for it. The last thing I needed was to receive my next telegram from my parents, the two people who raised me and who I haven't seen ever since I was fifteen, and hear from them about how disappointed they were in how I landed myself in detention.

I walked down the hallway, looking down at one of the two holes in my right tennis shoe with every hasty step I took. It was shitty enough that I had to serve detention in the first place and a notice had been sent to my parents about it. The only thing that I could currently think of that could possibly make this whole circumstance any shittier was risking being late and having assigned _another _Saturday detention.

The silence was eating away at me, causing my heart to begin thumping harder with every pump it made in my chest. It almost felt exactly like the outline of my heart could be seen clear through my skin during each beat. It hurt. Frightening noises from _that _night began to have me drawing in one deep breath after another, the remaining half of my brain that wasn't being overwhelmed from the dark images instructing me to breathe and calm down. That was days ago, making it all part of the past. This, walking through the empty hallways of St. Vladimir's Academy to attend detention, was the resulting present.

Suddenly, just as I felt a powerful sensation of relief begin to spread throughout my whole body, a small gasp escaped from my lips when I heard the sound of a female voice exclaim, "Aww shit!"

Instantly, I snapped my attention over to where the very familiar voice came from, slightly grasping the bottom of my deep yellow sweatshirt in order to help myself get back to remaining calm. Then, as soon as I laid my imperfect hazel eyes on who the girl was, they seemed to expand to the point where it was like they suddenly became too gigantic for my head. I could've sworn that I've seen her before...actually, scratch that. _It was_ _her, _the sixteen-year-old pregnant dhampir who I shared three classes with. Though unfortunately, I never learned her name.

At the moment, she was miserably failing at her attempts to bend over and pick up some spilled pieces of paper due to the unquestionable roundness of her showing stomach. She had her lengthy, naturally curly, auburn colored hair pulled back into a ponytail, but most of the strands of her bangs were hanging out and framing the sides of her innocent looking face. Aside from that, she was dressed in a strapless maternity dress. It was solid white and completely lacey with the design of pastel pink tulips covering it, showing off the bump of her stomach perfectly and refusing to go any further down than the tops of her vaguely tanned knees. In one of her arms, she was holding a blue-jeans jacket, and in the other, she had a deep purple folder that was covered in stickers that looked like glittery shooting stars. Finally, her feet were styled by a pair of lime green flip-flops, which revealed the electric blue nail polish that was coating all ten of her toenails.

I lightly bit down on my bottom lip, just continuing to silently stare at her. I wasn't exactly _great _at communicating with girls, but if there was one lesson that I would always remember from my mother, it was how to treat a lady. That, like my mom said, was with _respect_...how respectful would I be if I just continued my walk to the library and left the pregnant dhampir with her major struggling?

Quietly releasing a deep breath, I finally began to approach the auburn-haired female. "E-Excuse me..." I said, immediately feeling a slight burning sensation sweep across my face from noticing my stutter. "Could I give you a hand?"

The dhampir raised her head and glanced at me, ending her attempts at picking up her papers. For the first time, I noticed that her eyes almost exactly resembled two perfectly polished emeralds.

"Does it _look _like I need a hand?" She had a lovely Southern accent, but at the moment, it was heavily drenched in anger.

I stared at her, my eyes wide as I slightly nodded my head. Flicking my sandy blonde bangs out of from where they were dangling in front of my eyes, I slowly got down on my knees, the coldness of the floor seeping easily through the fabric of my old jeans, and I said, "Allow me, please." Carefully then, I began to gather up the different pieces of paper, but not without noticing how the auburn was cautiously scanning up and down the halls. I could tell that she was on lookout for any other students or guardians, probably hoping that if any saw us didn't think that _I _was the one who impregnated her or was even just hanging out with her as a stranger in general.

"What are these?" I confusedly narrowed my eyes as soon as I began to neatly line up the sheets of paper. I couldn't resist examining them, flipping ever so gently through each one. "Are these music sheets?"

Without any hesitation, I caught myself wincing when the pregnant dhampir immediately snatched the pages out of my hands in a single swift swipe. I looked up at her, wide-eyed once again, and I noticed that she was shooting me a heartless scowl.

"What I have in my folder is _my _business only!" she declared. "Do me a favor and back your ass the hell out of my business!"

I raised my hands up to my shoulders, slowly helping myself back up onto my feet. "O-Okay..." I said, but then quickly added to cover up my dorky stutter, "I'm guessing that you're heading to detention too?"

It only made sense. I didn't know any of my fellow classmates who would actually get up before seven o'clock and without being forced on a Saturday morning.

"Wow," the auburn huffed, obviously staging the sudden interested tone of her accent. "Surely nothing gets past you, doesn't it, homeboy?"

Pursing my lips, I adjusted my bag's strap, choosing to ignore the comment that she jus said. "Is it okay if I walk with you? I mean, we're already - um - heading in the same direction to the library and - um - I'm guessing that it would make sense if we just walked..."

I witnessed the pregnant dhampir roll her eyes, resulting in me shutting myself up. "Listen, wet dream," she then stated, raising her hand to her shoulder. "If you _really _want to walk with me, fine. But on one condition...shut your ass the hell up."

Before I got the chance to say anything back, the auburn rolled her shoulders, turning away from me and beginning to waddle down the hallway. Quickly, I trotted after her, making sure I was fairly keeping my distance at her side as I continued to clench my bag's strap.

"...My name is Eddie...Eddie Castile..." I blurted out, not even knowing myself where that came from. "What's your name?"

The auburn drew in a deep breath and held it in for a couple of seconds, clearly irritated. "Hazel..." she answered when she released the breath. "Hazel Morgan."

"Oh..." I nodded a little again, hoping it didn't seem like my neck was about to snap from how much I really _was _nodding. "It's nice to meet you, Hazel..." Silence struck for another moment, nothing but the sound of mine and Hazel's footsteps swiping across the quietness of St. Vladimir's Academy. Nevertheless, the silence came to an end when I opened my mouth again and said, "I understand if this is too personal a question and - uh - we just met, but...how far along are you?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, remaining silent for a solid moment. I honestly thought that she wasn't going to reply to me at all, but then I was proven wrong when she said, "Seven months, almost eight."

"Ah..." I jammed my fists into my pockets and started watching the holes in my one sneaker again, feeling my heart racing madly in my chest. This was the longest conversation that I have ever had with any girl before. "...Did you know that means your baby is about two-an-a-half pounds and is just a _tad _over fifteen inches from its head to its feet?"

"Wow, that's absolutely _f__ascinating_, Castile." Hazel Morgan sarcastically said, a slight shade of scarlet beginning to pool up on her cheeks. Hey, at least I knew that she had been listening when I told her my name.

"Do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?" I asked, but Hazel didn't answer me. Instead, she just closed her eyes, flinging her blue-jeans jacket over her shoulder and leaving it slung there. "I mean...have you, - uh - started counting how many times it kicks? I've seen doctors - um - tell girls to count how many times the baby kicks by this time in the pregnancy in some movies. How does it feel to have something kicking inside of you?" I sent her a small, forced grin. "Must feel pretty weird, huh?"

Suddenly, Hazel smacked her flip-flop down against the floor, causing me to freeze directly in my tracks beside her. My smile was no longer plastered on my face. When Hazel's eyes reopened, I could tell that she was clearly pissed off, sending me a facial expression that screamed 'this is full entirely of shit!' Her narrowed eyes were shooting off daggers of pure hatred, aiming them exactly at me, and her lips were tightly pressed together.

"You ask me one more question and _I_ _swear_, one way or the other, I will find a way to beat the shit out of you!" Hazel bellowed practically to the entire academy. Each of her words were soaked in rage and dead seriousness, but...I could've sworn that I saw tears welding up secretly in the corners of her dangerously narrowed eyes.

Taking down a gulp, unsuccessfully helping at clearing this lump that had started to balloon up in the middle of my throat, I forced myself to nod again.

"Okay...I'm sorry..."

Not another word was spoken as Hazel and I continued our walk to the library.

**Rose's POV**

Half of me was trying to escape, roughly battling with my other half as I flopped from left to right like a fish out of water. Vaguely, I could feel the softness of where I was lying on the couch in Lissa's dorm, which was where I clearly remembered falling asleep the previous night. From my midriff down, a blanket was resting on top of me. Lissa must have decided to cover me up, because if there was only _one_ rule that I _actually _allowed myself to follow, it was to _never _get comfortable under any circumstance. As a guardian-in-training (it sounds more worthy to describe it like that instead of just saying, '_as a dhampir_'), I found it my responsibility to assist in protecting St. Vladimir's Academy from the strigoi. Not only that, but the academy wasn't just my responsibility. _Lissa _was even more important for me to protect. She's my moroi, the _only _royal blood that's remaining from the Dragomir family, and I am her dhampir...just Rose Hathaway.

Though, as much as I _deeply_ _despised _admitting it, something very weird was going on with Lissa. Like I always said, calling people like us _weird _didn't even begin to cover _everything _that we had to go through in our lives. And I sure as hell meant it every time I _did _say it, but now, it was noticeable that Lissa was definitely trapped in a strange stage. Practically her entire personality has altered. For a little over a month, ever since this new instructor/guardian who I never met became a part of St. Vladimir's, and not to mention that Lissa agreed to pair off with Aaron again (which desperately made me feel sick to my stomach), Lissa absolutely has changed. That bright, optimistic, fluttering social butterfly transformed herself into a hard shell, keeping herself stuck inside of its crusty darkness all by herself.

It didn't matter anymore if anybody tried speaking to her. Whether it was one of the mentors, a fellow classmate, or even _me_, Lissa would commonly attempt to avoid making eye contact and either (a) carry on with whatever she was doing, or (b) respond in a hushed tone like she was hiding from an army of strigoi. Not only that, but I barely saw Lissa smile anymore. Sometimes the tiniest hint of a grin poked around the corners of her mouth, but that welcoming and gorgeous smile of hers that seemed too large for her face never even tried making itself visible. At first, I assumed that _I _had said or done something to offend her, but when I asked her if that was the case, she (first of all) denied that she was even upset, and then she assured me that I hadn't done anything.

I continued to fight as hard as I could to wake the hell up, hazily noticing that the struggling half of me was grunting lightly. Usually _I _was the one who was waking _Lissa _up from any nightmares, but now _I _was the one struggling with my fight against the darkness of the violent memories that were flashing themselves across my brain. _That _night of the car crash...I could hear the lyrics repeating themselves..._bad girls do it well, bad girls bad girls_...Andre groaning in plain annoyance to me pleading Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir to replay the same song for the millionth time. I could hear Lissa chuckling when her mother corrected her improper grammar, insisting in her matching accent, "_Rose and I, Vasilisa. It's Rose and I_." That beautiful smile of Lissa's that I rarely saw anymore was plastered on her face, practically blinding the reflection of the mirror from her royal beauty. Mr. Dragomir reached for the radio, just looking down for a split second until...

Tires screeched, the high-pitched screams of Mrs. Dragomir and Lissa mixed in with the hard gasps that escaped Andre and Mr. Dragomir. The drunk driver struck the hood of the car. I remember my ass being too scared to the point to even release the slightest yelp. Sharp shards of glass shattered, slicing harshly across my skin as Andre's seatbelt betrayed him, snapping and sending his head violently into the back of the driver's seat. Bright lights were flashing everywhere, another horn blaring in the distance as the speed of the Dragomir's twirling vehicle had my aching brain feeling like it was melting into a pile of goo. The hotness of my blood trickled from each of the intensively burning cuts. I could see Mrs. Dragomir hanging out from the shattered passenger's window, already limp with a wide slice scratched across her whole forehead. Her long, curly hair suspended in front of her face. Then there was Mr. Dragomir, his face smashed into the car's steering wheel and his knuckles sliced from the broken glass, no longer grasping anything. My vision was going from terribly blurry to vaguely clear, a soft and painful moan escaping from my mouth. My heart was racing in my chest, screaming for me to take in some more oxygen, but my horribly stinging lungs refused to cooperate. I could hear Lissa whimpering...crying...her hand reached out, grabbing my bloody arm. Suddenly, everything went dark to me...

Startled, my dark brown eyes finally shot open, feeling like they were about to explode clear out of my skull. I leaped up into a sitting position, immediately taking in a long, deep, and sharp breath. I could feel my heart pounding just as hard as it was during the terrifying, life altering flashback. A freezing sweat coated my entire body fiercely, but as soon as I heard the sound of running water come to a complete stop from the bathroom, I kicked the quilt off from my body and stood up from the couch, dressed in nothing but a gray tank top and a pair of black yoga pants.

Strangely, the bond barely caused anything between Lissa and I during the day anymore. Unfortunately, the evening was an entirely different story. The bonded nightmares were beginning to harshly increase, but for some reason, I could hardly tell what any of them meant. It wasn't like the ones Lissa has had a countless amount of times in the past with strigoi attacks and the car accident. Instead, it was commonly just a pitch black image with a disguised male voice screaming angrily, spitting saliva in a specific direction and releasing every cuss word and insult imaginable. These increased nightmares had gotten so bad that I was truly surprised that Lissa and I really _ever _managed to get _any _sleep at all.

"Lissa?" I called out, a slim yawn slightly influencing my words as I headed down the short and narrow hallway. "Lissa, is everything okay?"

Usually when I had a nightmare about the tragic Dragomir family event, it meant that Lissa was the one who was _really _suffering from it.

I noticed steam seeping out from the crack of the closed bathroom door. Its warmth smacked against my bare feet as soon as I finished approaching. Okay, so Lissa _wasn't _sleeping, which must've meant that _I _was the one struggling from a personal nightmare for a change.

Without bothering to knock, I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it as far around as it could go. Lissa was always horrible when it came to remembering to lock up at any circumstance. Then, when I pushed the bathroom door open, I was immediately greeted with the hot steam trampling over my entire body. The fresh scent of shampoo whirled around in the air.

"Rose!" Lissa gasped, standing in front of the fogged up bathroom mirror in nothing but a lime green bra and orange panties. She knelt down and snatched up her floral towel from where it was resting beside her bare feet on the clean tile floor, quickly wrapping it around her thin and also curvy body.

I couldn't help but begin fighting a smile, covering my mouth with one of my hands and muffling my small snickers. When it came to getting dressed or undressed in front of anybody, even me, her very own best friend and not to mention another female, Lissa was indescribably _very _shy. Actually, that was probably the main piece of her personality that hasn't changed like the rest of her has.

"You could knock, you know?" Lissa demanded, her accent bathed heavily in embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, relax, Lis. It's not like I haven't seen you at all in your underwear before. Need I remind you that the two of us ran away from here together and that year was full of nothing but us sharing one room after another in God knows how many places?"

"Still, it's awkward," Lissa pointed out, but I could see one of those slim grins tugging at the corners of her lips. "Now if you were a hot guy who I was willing to give up my virginity up to, it would be an entirely different story towards you seeing me in my bra and panties."

Now there was something that changed. Lissa _never _used to joke about anything sexual, especially compared to other St. Vladimir students. If she was backing one of my funny teases, that was one thing. But she was always too shy and sensitive, and not to mention usually uncomfortable, over speaking about sexuality herself. I had no idea why, but now Lissa has been fooling around about giving up her virginity to the perfect guy when she knew the time was right. I didn't know if it was because I loathed how she's Aaron's girlfriend again or how she was my best friend, but I _really _didn't like how she was probably going to have her first sexual encounter with Aaron of all guys. It _really _made me cringe in disgust.

I pursed my lips, swallowing down a slim amount of vomit that miserably failed at its attempt to charge up my throat. I kept my eyes on Lissa, crossing my arms over my breasts as I leaned slowly against the doorframe. Keeping the floral towel hugged underneath her armpits, Lissa watched her reflection in the mirror as she carefully powdered some compact on her face, its color totally blending in with her skin tone. Just the thought of her wearing makeup that was entirely unnoticeable had me sort of narrowing my eyes in confusion, but just as I opened my mouth to ask her why some girls actually wore that worthless junk, I froze when I noticed something about Lissa's left arm.

"Lissa, what happened to your arm?" I asked, my guardian-in-training side increasing hastily.

Closing the compact, Lissa took a moment to eye her left arm. "Oh, you mean these?" She pointed at one of the five bright purplish/bluish bruises that were dotted along her skin. "They're nothing serious, Rose," Lissa assured me as soon as I nodded my head to her previous question. "They're just a couple of bruises. I bumped my arm against my nightstand a few times."

"Your nightstand?" I confusedly arched my eyebrows, but a small smile tried molding its way across my lips.

"Yes," Lissa answered. She began to squeeze the vaguely dripping ends of her blonde hair with her towel. "My nightstand."

I couldn't help myself to release a couple of chuckles. Lissa wasn't fully a klutz, but like everyone, she _did _have her pretty clumsy moments. "If that's the case then, I think we should move it." I insisted, pushing my dark brunette bangs out of my face with my fingertips. "By the way, what time is it? We need to be in detention by seven."

I could go into a long detailed story about _how _I managed to get my ass placed in _yet another _Saturday detention, but I know it's easier if I just say it like this: I wanted something to drink. I hadn't had any particular type of alcohol for God knows how long. I found someone who was able to scam me a couple of boxes of booze. I didn't pay attention to the time and began to drink. Dimitri showed up after about thirty minutes of when I got my stash of alcohol delivered secretly to my dorm and he busted my ass. Of course, him being Mr. Follow The Damn Rules twenty-four-seven, he escorted me to Kirova immediately, cussing at me the entire time in Russian, and now, here I'm trapped to spend another Saturday in detention.

"Come on, Rose, don't say it like that. Just say that we have to get to the library." Lissa released a small sigh, adjusting her towel back around herself. Unlike me, this was her first ever detention...but I actually didn't know why _Lissa _of all people had to serve a Saturday in detention.

"Lis, why do you even have to attend dete..I mean, _the library_, today?" I asked. She already knew why I was being forced into another Saturday detention, but I didn't have the slightest idea as to what she did to have to attend today.

Instantly, I felt a flood of curiousness begin to sweep through my entire body when I witnessed Lissa's mouth transform into a small frown. I could see what I knew by heart was regret lighting up across her eyes like these things that I heard were called the Northern Lights. However, when Lissa finally shattered the short amount of silence, she replied, "...I'm sorry, Rose. I don't wish to speak about it."

I nodded my head, my arms still crossed. "Okay." Lissa and I both knew that if she was anybody but herself, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, I would try my absolute hardest into convincing her to answer my question. Of course, my solid amount of concern refused to decrease the slightest bit, and I knew that it sure as hell wasn't going to until I had my question answered. At some point, I'll decide to ask Lissa again, but for now, I'll keep the possibilities as to why her ass was in detention running endlessly in my head.

"As for the time," Lissa added quickly, no longer frowning, but giving me this ordinary expression. "I'll go check the clock in the bedroom."

I stepped out of her way, watching her exit the bathroom with her towel still hugging her figure, and when she disappeared into her bedroom down the hallway, I leaned back against the doorframe again, beginning to imagine more possibilities as to how someone could end up in detention. When it came to me, the amount of possibilities definitely were everlasting.

Nonetheless, my brainstorming was put to an expected end when I heard a loud and fast scream erupt from Lissa's bedroom. That's all it took for my guardian-in-training side to totally overpower me. My eyes might as well have transformed into vicious daggers, nothing but steel strong protection racing through each of my veins as I took off running. My skin felt like the color had been sucked clear out of it, but I kept my solid glare plastered on my face. If somebody had broken into the dorm and was trying to hurt Lissa, I swear to God...

"Oh my God!" I bellowed, a loud _MEOW _from the pouncing Oscar screeching through the air after I almost tumbled drown to the carpeted floor. "Oscar, what the hell?" I rolled my eyes after regaining my balance just in time, pinning my clenched fists to my hips as I shot my scowl directly to Lissa's nosy, deep brown cat. In response, Oscar released another meow and leaped up onto Lissa's unmade bed.

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, noticeably sounding anxious all of the sudden.

I instantly snapped my head towards her, seeing that there was really nobody in the room with us. "Lis, what in the hell is going on? Why'd you scream?" I asked, giving her a sort of stern look that said, 'Don't you have the _slightest _idea how ready I was to beat somebody's ass in order to keep you safe?'

"Rose, it's the time!" Lissa proclaimed, motioning quickly to her alarm clock. "It's 6:46! We need to be in the library exactly at seven!"

My heart felt like it took one gigantic leap around the entire globe. I knew that my eyes looked as if they were about to burst directly out of my head all over again. Without waiting, I glanced over at Lissa's nightstand, noticing that the neon green numbers of her alarm clock advertised the correct time: 6:46 A.M.

"Shit!" I hollered in a mixture of anxiousness and hastily developing anger. I just _couldn't _be late to detention! Without any hesitation, I grabbed the bottom of my gray tank top and practically tore it right off from my body, revealing my brown bra. "Lis, I'm going to need to borrow a pair of pants and a shirt!"

Lissa only nodded, hurrying over to her closet and ripping the doors aside, revealing her sea of neatly organized shirts, shoes, and dresses. While she searched eagerly for an outfit, I removed my yoga pants and exposed my matching brown pair of lacey underwear, clearly nowhere near humiliated or shy around Lissa of all people. After I carelessly tossed my pants onto the bed, where they landed beside a confused looking Oscar, I hurried over to Lissa's dresser. The pair of pants I ended up pulling out from the first drawer that I yanked open were a pair of slightly tattered blue-jeans shorts, along with a pair of solid jet-black leggings since I sure as hell wasn't going to go out looking like one of _those _whore themed girls.

Lissa knew _exactly _my style, handing over a solid white tank top and a plaid, deep red, button-down shirt to wear over it. I was already wearing the leggings and I had just finished buttoning the only existing silver button on the barely ripped shorts by the time I was able to slip on the tank top. It was a little snug, but it was doable. The button-on came next, and Lissa made a correct move when making sure I wore the white tank top underneath it, because the button-down wasn't as tight as the tank top was, and if I leaned forward, it would be a simple task to catch a glimpse down my shirt.

"Shoes!" I called out to Lissa as I dashed back down the small hallway and entered the split living room and kitchen half of the dorm. Since Lissa was the final royal moroi left from the Dragomir line, she was one of the very rare lucky ones who were allowed to possess a dorm that wasn't just a simple bedroom. Instead hers looked more like it was a one-bedroomed apartment. Nobody, not even Dimitri or any of the other guardians that I knew, had dorms that resembled Lissa's perfectly.

"Do you need to borrow a pair?" Lissa asked from where she still was down the hall.

"No, I'm just making sure that _you _remember to put a pair on!" I called back, snatching up a mint from the small glass holder that was decorating the center of the coffee table. Using my teeth to rip the wrapper off, I grabbed my black zip up boots from where I left them on the floor and plopped myself back down onto the couch.

Just as I slipped on my first boot and pinched a hold of the silver zipper, Lissa came jogging out from the hallway. I glanced up at her, right in the middle of pulling on my other zip up boot, and I watched as she stood in the kitchen half of the room, hurriedly pouring some cat food into Oscar's bowl. I studied her quickly. She looked absolutely sophisticated, her silky blonde curls flowing at the sides of her face perfectly. Her shirt was a jade green blouse that had ruffles around the neckline and ran directly down to the bottom of her shirt, starting the race between her breasts. The sleeves were mid-length, but were transparent. Everything below her elbows were exposed without cloth, but the rest of her arms were covered up with the translucent sleeves. As for her lower body garment, Lissa had on a jet-black pencil skirt that rested against her figure amazingly, showing off her slim curves and running down to the bottom of her knees. Lastly, other than the deep brown waist belt that Lissa had hugging around her waist, she had her feet dressed up in a pair of dark purple high heel wedges, which revealed the redness of her nail polish that all twenty of her nails were covered in.

"Okay, Lissa," I said as I leaped back up from the couch, chewing up the remains of the mint. "Let's roll!"

"Okay, Rose, okay!" exclaimed Lissa. She adjusted the strap of her colorful backpack that was resting directly on her shoulder, but before she was able to take her first step towards the main door, she froze. "Wait!" Lissa's eyes widened, realization sparking across them as she turned her attention quickly back to Oscar's food bowl. "What about Oscar? Should I bring him with us?"

I narrowed my eyes, as if I was asking, 'Are you freaking serious right now?' Mine and Oscar's relationship wasn't _exactly _known as great...it was barely even good. I _really _didn't like that cat.

"Lis, are you _seriously _asking me if you should bring that fur ball with us to detention?" I demanded to know, not taking my eyes away from Lissa as I tossed my black knapsack over my shoulder.

"With us to _the library_, Rose," Lissa corrected me as she placed the food bowl down on the floor. I could see the helplessness shimmering currently in her eyes when she then turned her attention back towards me. "I can't help it. I've never been separated from Oscar during a Saturday."

"Lissa, leave the hairball here!" I ordered, trying not to make myself sound too harsh. I _did _care about Lissa and her happiness, especially since her personality has been changing more and more daily, but I _really _didn't want her to bring Oscar to Saturday detention with us. It was bad enough that she sometimes carried him between classes and during rare free periods.

"Fine..." Lissa grumbled in a sighing tone. She glanced over her shoulder, shooting an apologetic expression towards the hallway, but then she finally abandoned her dorm with me. As soon as I closed the door behind us, I motioned for Lissa to pick up the pace, and we both sure as hell did. With each of the halls of St. Vladimir's empty and silent, Lissa and I didn't think twice before bolting into a charge, running as fast our legs could carry us. For me, I could've dashed faster if I really wanted to, and I definitely didn't want my ass running late for detention, but at the same time, I wasn't going to leave Lissa falling behind from her wedges.

Suddenly, just as Lissa and I made a sharp turn around an upcoming corner, we were caught straight off guard when I was sent tumbling to the floor with a loud grunt from bumping into something. Lissa nearly slammed into the wall from having difficulties getting herself to stop running in her high heeled wedges, but she managed to throw her hands out in front of her and press them against the surface of the wall with literally just a remaining second on her side before she would've crashed.

"What the..." I shook my head a couple of times, knocking the slight amount of dizziness out of my system before I reopened my eyes. That's when I noticed my hands pinned directly above this dark-haired guy's shoulders. He was lying flat on his back, staring up at me as I hovered above him, making the whole scene look a hell of a lot more awkward than what it already was. The guy had pitch black hair that was a total ruffled up wreck, his pure icy blue eyes that were surrounded with noticeable black eyeliner looking up at me gigantically, as if I was a strigoi.

"Oh my God!" I bellowed furiously, my lips now torn back and exposing my tightly clenched teeth. "What in the hell is wrong with you? Can't you watch where your ass is going?"

"Rose!" Lissa exclaimed, noticeably worried for me as she grabbed my arm from behind and hauled me back up onto my feet, pulling me a few steps away from the silent male. I yanked my arm out of her light grip and flung it in front of her, hovering it inches away from her waist in order to make sure that she stayed behind me.

The asshole who collided with me didn't say anything back. Instead, he just continued to stare up at Lissa and I from where he continued to lie on the floor, almost acting like he never saw two girls before in his whole life. I narrowed my eyes at him, slowly taking in what clothes he had on. A black hoodie with the hood flipped up (his shagged up bangs swept down over his forehead), a plain pair of dark jeans (which were a little baggy on his tall, thin figure), and matching black shoes (one of them being untied and the other vaguely tied). Black was the only color that he had on. Actually, I'm pretty sure that just his icy blue eyes were the only thing that showed off any other _actual _color with him.

Pursing his lips, the unidentified guy slowly began to help himself up from the floor, not saying a word. I knew for a fact that I had him in at least one of my classes, but I sure as hell didn't know his name. Lissa shared the same class that I had with him as well, but by the expression that was plastered on her face, I knew that she didn't have the slightest clue what his name was either.

"Watch where you're going from now on, asshole!" I ordered, but when he _still _didn't say anything back, I grabbed Lissa's arm and pulled her along after me. I made sure to shove the unknown ass out of our way, and after that, Lissa and I began to charge again, racing down the next long hall.

"Who do you think that guy was, Rose?" Lissa asked, the tone in her accent giving it away that she clearly knew that she also had him in one or more of her classes, but she didn't know his name.

"Just an asshole who needs to watch where he's going, Lis. That's all he is and that's all he'll _ever _be." I replied.

"Oh, Rose, don't say that."

But I meant it.

By the time Lissa and I raced down the final hallway that we had to bolt down, one of the large wooden doors that entered the library flew open, coming inches away from roughly bashing across me. Immediately, Lissa looped her arms underneath my armpits, catching me just in time when I accidentally stumbled over one of my feet, nearly falling backwards to the floor. I mumbled a thank-you, regaining my balance as Lissa removed her arms from around me. But then, as soon as I saw who was standing there in the library's arch doorway, looking at Lissa and I with dead seriousness, my eyes expanded.

"Comrade Belikov?" I blurted out, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Slowly, my Russian instructor began to examine me from the top of my head to the bottom of my shoes, probably making sure that my outfit was appropriate or some shit like that.

With a husky sigh, Dimitri replied after the small pause, "Headmistress Kirova requested me to be one of the two supervisors of todays detention."

I arched one of my eyebrows, crossing my arms over my chest. "So the one who is responsible for landing my ass in detention today is also going to be one of the two who are helping _supervise _the detention?"

I could feel Lissa's eyes moving back and forth from Dimitri to me, but she refused to speak up with a single word. I couldn't blame her though.

Dimitri warningly narrowed his dark brown eyes at me. "First off, I wasn't the one who put you here today. It's _your _own fault for drinking, especially on the academy grounds when _you_ _know _that alcohol is on the list of materials that are prohibited from entering through St. Vladimir's gates."

"Prohibited?" I vaguely chuckled, keeping my eyebrows raised. "Didn't _you _say that you drank some alcohol on academy grounds when _you _were my age?"

"Yes," Dimitri hastily admitted, his eyes still narrowed. "When I was _your _age. When I was a _student_. Like you, I was stupid when it came to decisions like that. Now I have matured and I've grown into a responsible adult. I believe that you should start trying to become a responsible being yourself, Roza. It's only a matter of time before you become my age."

"_Mmm_..." I pursed my lips, as if I was actually thinking his words through, and then I shook my head. "Responsibilities that don't involve me protecting Lissa aren't my strong suit, comrade."

Dimitri rolled his eyes for me to see, grumbling some Russian words under his breath before he turned his head towards Lissa. That's when his eyes slightly widened, and I noticed the confusion that was beginning to sparkle up inside of them.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir," Dimitri addressed, folding his hands in front of himself. "Are you wet?"

Biting down on her bottom lip, a noticeable scarlet blush flushed across Lissa's face. "Um..." she took down a small gulp. "Yes, but just a tad...Rose and I lost track of time as soon as I got out of the shower."

"I'll agree to that. It's 6:58. I was just about to come looking for you two." Dimitri straightened his lips out for a moment, releasing a "_hmm_" sound as he slowly glanced back and forth from Lissa to I. "Perhaps...I should inform Headmistress Kirova about this."

"What?" Lissa ever so softly gasped, nearly unable to be heard.

I flew my closed fists down to my sides, holding them there, obviously growing pissed all over again. "Dimitri, are you freaking serious?" I commanded to know. "Are you actually _trying _to get Lis and I trapped here for another Saturday?"

Dimitri opened his mouth to respond, probably to blabber on about how it was the rules and all of that shit, but before he could get a word out, another voice spoke out by saying, "Don't worry, girls. I don't think that Headmistress Kirova needs to know about you two nearly being late."

A tallish female with the body shape of a curvy hourglass approached Dimitri's side from the opposite side of the library, smiling with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Who in the hell is this?" I blurted out as soon as I laid my eyes on her, clearly too curious in knowing to think about how I worded my question.

Rolling his eyes once more, Dimitri somewhat groaned to himself, right before he said, "Princess Vasilisa and Roza, meet Abigale Andrews, the new guardian and personal instructor that's been here for a month. Abigale, meet Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and Rose Hathaway, two of the seven troublemakers we'll be watching over today."

I shot Dimitri a look that said 'I'm pissed enough right now' as soon as I heard him call Lissa and I troublemakers, but then I glanced at the blonde adult who now had a name. She was still flashing a proud grin, twirling her silver necklace that had a cross charm on it around her index finger. "It's an honor to finally meet the Princess. It's also nice to meet another dhampir like you, Rose."

"I prefer the term _guardian-in-training_." I corrected her, dead seriousness influencing each of my words.

Dimitri flipped his bangs out of his face, ignoring what I just said. "Abigale is the other guardian who is also going to be supervising the detention. Alongside me, that is." He then turned his head, transforming his eyes into slits as he focused them on Abigale. "Don't allow her looks to deceive you both though. Commonly, she's deeply courageous and she's indescribably disobedient. Even with her position here at the academy, that doesn't stop her from committing her insubordinate actions and sometimes possessing the direct definition of crass, meaning she decides to lack intelligence while understanding she's actually choosing incorrect paths to walk down. Quite frustrating."

"Right here, Dimitri. I'm right here." Abigale reminded with a small roll of her eyes, waving her hands slightly as she held them up to her shoulders.

"Nonetheless," Dimitri continued, resting his eyes shut for a second. "She has impressive abilities and an unbelievable amount of potential to increase in her already strong strength by the day. The academy is lucky to have her here, especially since she's one of the only female instructors we have on our side."

I took a moment of silence, Lissa and I locking eyes as the quietness expanded. It was obvious that the two of us were taking in and digesting every word that Dimitri just said. As the silence continued to grow, I turned my head, eyeing Abigale from the corner of my eye.

"But if she's so disobedient," I said, taking in her appearance once again before I fully stared back at Dimitri. "Then why, or should I say _how_, is she even a guardian?"

Abigale lightly bit down on her bottom lip as soon as she heard my question. She then tilted her head to the right, looking at no one in particular while she lightly scratched at the side of her neck. From her hair being pulled back in a ponytail, it was a simple task for me to notice the ten Molnija marks and single Zvezda mark that she had tattooed on her neck.

"There is no use for a discussion like that, Rose." Dimitri informed, breaking the new moment of quietness. "Now you and Princess Vasilisa better get in here and take a seat. Headmistress Kirova will be arriving to explain the rules at any moment."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, Mr. Goody-Goody. Come on, Lis." I motioned for her to follow me as I shoved myself between Abigale and Dimitri, entering the library. Quickly, Lissa followed my request, shyly muttering "Excuse me" as she squeezed through the two guardians, just a few steps behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! That took _a lot _of work to get done! Ten days in a row, to be exact! :)**

**I don't plan to make every chapter _this _long, but I'll be trying my hardest to make each chapter a good length. **

**As we get further in, more and more resemblances to _The Breakfast Club _WILL take place. :) Like in the next chapter, there _will definitely _be more moments. :) :)**

**By the way, who caught any resemblances here? There were a few! :) _Much_ more are coming! :D :D**

**This chapter was mainly supposed to introduce all of the characters who will be in the story and give a sneak peek as to how they act towards each other. :) The true detention, including all of the labels and rivaling attitudes shall begin in the next chapter, so stay tuned! :D :D :) :)**

**ALSO: I get out of school June 2nd, so that's when my summer vacation will begin! :D **

**Please review! Remember, reviews help me flow on with my creativity and increase my writing spirit entirely! :D :) :) :D So please review! **

**See you all in the next chapter! :D :)**


End file.
